


The Prestige

by Joringhel



Category: The Prestige (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fron the end of story.<br/>Borden is ready to sell his secret to Angier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prestige

С давних времен известна легенда о доппельгангнере. Таинственный двойник, появляющийся на пути человека, навсегда менял его жизнь. Писатели эпохи романтизма нередко воспевали допельгангнера как темное альтер-эго, противоположность ангела-хранителя для человека. Нередко двойник представал в виде близкого родственника или зеркального отражения человека.  
Встреча с двойником обычно предвещала беды и несчастья, а зачастую сулила скорую неотвратимую смерть.  
*  
Последний, самый сильный разряд электричества заставил ухватиться за деревянные поручни машины. Эйнджер поднял голову и встретил собственный взгляд. Ошибки не было, все опасения оказались напрасны. Машина по-прежнему работала без сбоев, создавая бабочек-однодневок, Великих Дантонов, чей срок жизни не превышал двадцати четырех часов.  
Сто ежевечерних представлений.  
Рука Эйнджера привычно нащупала лежащий на внешнем бортике машины револьвер. Следя взглядом за двойником, он взвел курок. И медленно прицелился в лоб самому себе - как если бы целился в зеркало. Выдохнул - и опустил револьвер. Другой рукой схватился за нагрудный карман - убедился, что найденный с утра у входной двери листок до сих пор там.  
Выстрел не прозвучал, и ни слова не было сказано. Тень упала на лицо одного, когда другой проходил мимо. Эйнджер поворачивал ключ в замке, оберегающем его тайну, и спрашивал себя, что вынудило его так рисковать, чем он руководствовался, оставляя свою роковую тайну в живых. Но вероятнее всего он поступил так, потому что знал - еще один раз убить самого себя он не сможет. Достаточно того, что он никогда не знает кто он - тот, кто в ящике, или престиж. Достаточно и этого.  
Когда Эйнджер остановил кэб и скрылся внутри, аккуратно прикрыв окно занавеской, его двойник, наконец, сдвинулся с места. Осторожно взял револьвер, осмотрел его и убедился, что он заряжен. Поставив револьвер на предохранитель, он убрал его под ремень, туда, где его скрыл бы от любопытных взглядов уличный сюртук. Огляделся внимательно, затем извлек из нагрудного кармана сложенный вдвое листок, и, в тусклом дневном свете, пробивающемся в единственное слуховое окошко в помещении, ознакомился с его содержанием.  
*  
Эйнджер остановил кэб и расплатился. Борден ждал его - стоял в тени выступающего козырька полуразвалившегося особняка, спрятав обе руки в карманах брюк.  
\- Вижу, ты получил записку, - широко улыбнулся он, - Но я не был уверен, что ты откликнешься на мое предложение.  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мое время дорого. Если ты всерьез намерен расстаться со своим секретом - сделай это сейчас.  
\- Торопишься не опоздать на собственное представление? - Борден шагнул к нему под моросящий дождь. - Не гони лошадей, Эйнджер. Идем.  
Обветшалый архитектурный ансамбль на окраине Лондона был создан словно для заговоров и переговоров. Борден провел Эйнджера через анфиладу полуразвалившихся проходных комнат с истлевшей мебелью во вполне обжитое помещение.  
\- Ты что, здесь живешь?  
\- Смешно. Но нет. Просто об этом месте мало кто осведомлен. Можешь считать его... убежищем. Сегодня оно мне нравится.  
\- Сегодня?  
\- Бывают и другие дни. В другие дни я бы ни за что не расстался с мои секретом, за которым ты охотился столько лет...  
\- В таком случае называй свою цену. Раз у меня сегодня счастливый день, - губы Эйнджера тронула характерная для него полуулыбка.  
\- Нет, Роберт. Счастливый день сегодня у меня, - Борден посмотрел на него снизу вверх, пристально и печально. - Ты помнишь, что я всегда говорил про власть?  
Эйнджер поднял бровь, но промолчал. Борден шагнул к нему и искалеченной рукой нарочито медленно поправил загнувшийся уголок рубашки.  
-Власть, Роберт. Я говорил, что стоит быть очень осторожным, давая кому-то власть над собой. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты одержим? Что навязчивые идеи не доведут тебя до добра...  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Эйнджера. Закаменев лицом, он шагнул назад, сбросив руку Бордена с плеча.  
\- Да. Говорили.  
\- И ты не прислушался к голосам разума? Роберт, Роберт...Твоя одержимость мной вышла из берегов, подобно реке, что год за годом размывала собственное русло... - Борден сделал один большой шаг, вынуждая Эйнджера отступить. - Ты столько лет преследовал меня, терзал меня, превратил мою жизнь в ад, стремился сам стать моим личным дьяволом... Ты переплыл море дважды, ты украл мой фокус...  
\- А ты украл мою жизнь.  
\- А была ли у тебя когда-нибудь жизнь? Ты любитель громких слов и красивых жестов, ты - Великий Дантон, великий актер, превзошедший всех и каждого, и особенно, разумеется, меня.... Ты превратил свою жизнь в слепое следование за мной. Если бы у тебя было что красть, Роберт.  
Борден приблизился, хищно изучая его лицо - застывшее, словно вытесанное из мрамора.  
\- Что же мне с тобой делать, Роберт Эйнджер? Зачем мне столько власти? Мне одному?  
\- Ты оторвал меня от дела, заманил в эту дыру, только чтобы заставить выслушивать все это? Я ухожу.  
\- Нет, ты остаешься, потому что ты так и не ответил мне, - здоровой рукой Борден удержал его за плечо. - Что тебе на самом деле нужно?  
\- Я хочу твой секрет.  
\- Ты его получишь. Совершенно бесплатно, - Борден приподнялся на пальцах, сглаживая разницу в росте, и приблизил губы к его уху. - Только что ты будешь с ним делать, а? Уничтожишь мою репутацию? Разобьешь в пух и прах, подкупив всех окрестных газетчиков? Твой фокус лучше моего, Роберт. Ты должен гордиться собой, ты стал по-настоящему Великим. Что ты будешь делать, когда узнаешь все? К чему устремишься?  
\- Я ничего не буду делать.  
\- А я тебе не верю, - Борден сильно и болезненно прикусил мочку уха, перехватил его обеими руками за запястья.  
Эйнджер вырвался.  
\- Какого черта ты тут устроил?!  
\- Я лишь хочу узнать правду. Ты пришел сюда за моей тайной, а я хочу вытащить на свет твою. Твою маленькую грязную тайну, Великий Дантон. И лишь один вопрос - почему именно я?  
Искалеченной рукой он зажал Эйнджеру рот прежде, чем тот успел вставить хоть слово.  
\- О, каким праведным гневом пылают твои глаза. А ведь малышка Оливия оказалась достаточно наблюдательной, чтобы сложить два и два, - Борден отпустил его губы - только для того, чтобы перехватить рукой затылок. - Ты не хочешь теперь мою тайну, ты хочешь что-то другое. Как бы это назвать... - он понизил голос и выдохнул, сблизив их лица: - Объединение.  
Мгновенной судороги, передернувшей тело под его руками, хватило, чтобы понять - он попал в точку.  
\- Ты не просто украл мой фокус - ты скопировал его, переработал, убрал неизбежные изъяны... Зачем тебе мой фокус, когда у тебя есть свой?  
\- Ты сумасшедший, Борден, - медленно проговорил Эйнджер, не отводя от него темного плывущего взгляда. - Я всегда это знал. Теперь я окончательно в этом убедился...  
\- К сожалению, Роберт... Единственный действительно сумасшедший здесь – ты, - вздохнул Борден и, прежде чем Эйнджер начал возражать, закрыл его рот поцелуем.  
*  
Каждый фокус состоит из трех частей - это знает любой ребенок. Первая часть называется "наживка". Фокусник демонстрирует зрителям предмет - будь то колода карт, или платок, или даже птица. Он даже может дать потрогать этот предмет, дать убедиться, что он - реален, и существует на самом деле. Зрителя надо убедить, что предмет не эфемерный, а самый обычный, один из сотни ему подобных - что, разумеется, совсем не так.  
Второе действие называется "превращение". Фокусник берет самый обычный предмет, и делает с ним что-то необычное. В этот момент вы начинаете искать разгадку, но не находите, потому что не особенно стараетесь. Вы не хотите ее знать. Вы хотите быть обманутым.  
*  
Борден целовался жестко, цепко, удерживая голову Эйнджера за затылок, другой рукой упираясь в стену позади. Под натиском Эйнджер вынужден был отступить и, потеряв равновесие, опереться спиной о стену. Воздух в легких закончился, под сердцем словно натянули до упора тонкую шелковую нить, готовую порваться от единственного резкого движения. Оставив каплю крови на заалевших губах, Борден отстранился и посмотрел Эйджеру прямо в глаза. Мраморно-белый, с вылившимся на скулы румянцем, Эйнджер встретил его взгляд с выражением неподдельного ужаса и чего-то еще в глазах, отчего зрачки расширились и глаза стали совсем темными, что-то еще стиснуло его горло, мешая не говорить - дышать, хотя Борден убрал обе руки и демонстративно засунул их обратно в карманы.  
\- Так чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Получить мою тайну - или разделить ее на двоих? Представь себе, Роберт, один фокус, два фокусника. Двойная слава, двойной успех... двойная жизнь? Нет, одна жизнь на двоих. Ты так настойчиво пытаешься прожить мою жизнь вместе со мной - а то и вместо меня, - что я решил, пусть. У нас двоих есть только мы двое, ведь правда? Так почему бы мне не сделать шаг тебе навстречу? В конце концов, нынче моя очередь.  
Шелковая нить натянулась до предела, истончилась и истрепалась. Что-то еще в глазах Эйнджера вспыхнуло, и Борден совершенно точно теперь знал ему название. Это было восхищение.  
\- Ты... действительно готов пойти на это? - каждое слово, казалось, давалось ему с трудом.  
\- Сегодня - да.  
Борден широко улыбнулся, и Эйнджер дернул его на себя, стирая губами улыбку, целуя так, словно никого и никогда до этого не целовал. Впрочем, так оно и было. После смерти Джулии он не касался других людей, поглощенный поиском разгадки и поиском нового трюка, а Джулия... Джулия была в другой жизни. Много жизней назад.  
Борден не торопил, дал ему насладиться происходящим столько времени и таким образом, как этого хотел Эйнджер. Позволил изучить медленными вдумчивыми поцелуями лицо, шею, позволил выпутать себя из сложного узла шелкового шейного платка. Позволил расстегнуть на себе рубашку и изучить изгиб ключиц и ложбинку между ними. Позволил слизнуть выступившую там капельку пота. Позволил расстегнуть манжеты парадной рубашки и запечатлеть целомудренный поцелуй на запястье. Позволил виновато скользнуть губами по отвратительным обрубкам пальцев и ободряюще улыбнулся, поймав такой искренний, такой виноватый взгляд.  
\- Сюда, - коротко позвал он и подтолкнул Эйнджера к кровати. Эйнджер покорно опустился на старый продавленный матрас. Борден уперся в кровать коленом и принялся за его шейный платок.  
Он был нежен и он был великодушен. Он позволил Эйнджеру одать ему все то, что так долго - интересно, сколько времени на самом деле - он держал в себе, и что так давно готов был разделить на двоих. Борден думал, откидывая голову на старую подушку в затертом гобеленовом чехле, что в Эйнджере столько же нежности, сколько и безжалостного садизма, что он полон этого самоотверженного неистовства во всем - и любовь для него не исключение. Борден думал, что Эйнджер, наверное, очень много времени провел в безнадежных фантазиях, поскольку, несмотря на обжигающее смущение и вину во взгляде снизу вверх - о, наконец-то он смотрит снизу вверх, - он знал без малейшего сомнения, чего он хочет. И Борден согласен был ему это дать. Одержимость Эйнджера превращалась в ласку и желание. Борден плавился под ним, расслабляясь, позволяя свои рукам словно бы рассеянно блуждать по телу - изучая, направляя, контролируя.  
Обманутый своими чувствами, жаром сплетенных тел, стыдом, горячим потом, заливающим глаза, Эйнджер не сразу осознал, что рук, бесстыдно ласкающих его тело, уже не две. Четыре.  
Борден увидел растерянность в его взгляде и расхохотался в голос, запрокидывая голову, но не позволяя себе упустить контакт взглядов.  
\- Ну не смотри на меня так, Роберт. Ты же хотел получить мой секрет? Наслаждайся! Пусть сегодняшний день будет днем великих открытий!  
\- Альфред...  
Эйнджер развернулся назад болезненным рывком, и лицом к лицу оказался с Борденом. Борден за его спиной никак не мог унять смех, заливистый, бесстыдно счастливый. Второй Борден протянул руку и с оскорбительной нежностью погладил Эйнджера по щеке.  
Нить, натянутая в бесконечности под сердцем, преодолела свой предел и лопнула с тихим звоном, как лопается струна позабытой в углу старой виолончели.  
\- Братья-близнецы.  
*  
В отчаянном голосе Эйнджера не было вопроса, не было обвинения, не было ровным счетом ничего, кроме сухого утверждения непреложной, невероятной истины. Стены клетки сдвинули и сошлись, меняя пространство, выдавливая из бьющейся между беспощадных прутьев маленькой птицы кости, кровь и жизнь. Борден - с серьезным, колючим взглядом - толкнул Эйнджера на кровать, и Борден с широкой улыбкой на спокойном лице принял его в свои объятия. Эйнджер откинул голову ему на плечо, обессиленно закрыв глаза, едва дыша, словно бы слишком глубокий вдох мог стоить его жизни. Словно клетка, сложившаяся вокруг него, опавшая, как карточный домик во время неудачного фокуса, запирающая его в лакированном гробу деревянного ящика в старой столешнице, с самого начала обладала изъяном в совершенном механизме. Пустив под сомкнутые веки пустоту, Эйнджер думал, что может отвлечься от мысли о пустоте, которая дала корни в самой сердцевине его жизни.  
Они начали с пальцев. Тонкие, изящные пальцы - узкая кость, благородный овал ногтей - ломались с сухим, неприятным звуком. До крови закусив губу от боли - не закричать, не дать себе закричать - Эйнджер думал, что, несмотря на отсутствие природного артистизма, они обладают другим качеством, столь важным в их искусстве: синхронностью. До слез жмуря глаза, Эйнджер думал, что они чертовски грамотно действуют. В конце концов, они всегда это любили, этот невинный фокус с канарейками. Локти вылетели из суставов с двумя сухими щелчками - в один момент выгнув тело Эйнджера дугой.  
Эйнджер думал, что Борден с одной стороны, коленом прижимающий его плечом к матрасу, и Борден с другой стороны, протягивающий ему плотницкую кувалду, это два разных человека, а между ними пустота, фантом, за которым он гонялся столько лет, но ведь между ними сейчас - он сам, и его кости дробятся под ударами. Эйнджер думал, что это магия, настоящее искусство, подобное тому устройству, что создал Тесла - два реальных проводника электричества создают напряжение, эфемерное и опасное, которое невозможно ухватить, догнать, положить в карман, но которое тем не менее реально, и которое манит, манит подойти поближе - и тогда оно может ударить, и поразить насмерть, как молния, говорят, поражает самое одинокое дерево на поляне. Человеческая душа полна противоречий, двойственных и тождественных. Разочарование, сокрушение, отчаяние - чувства, подобные, но противоположные любви, верности и даже одержимости, обладающие силой, подобной страшному удару молнии, заключенному между двух металлических проводников. Они способны управлять даже самым сложным механизмом. Остановить человеческое сердце для них так же просто, как запустить его обратно. Эйнджер думал, что самый гениальный трюк Бордена навсегда останется скрыт в тени и никто никогда не узнает этой настоящей магии - как два реальных проводника создали удар молнии. На последней искре угасающего сознания Эйнджер думал, что он ошибся, ошибся страшнее, чем когда-либо. А потом его сознания коснулся дневной свет, пробивающийся в тусклое слуховое окошко, и его взгляд обратился в прошлое и встретил собственный взгляд, и он улыбнулся окровавленным ртом. А после Эйнджер уже ни о чем не думал, и самого Эйнджера уже не было.  
В пустоте невесомости обрывок истрепанной окровавленной нити касается сердца, слишком хрупкого для правды.  
*  
В конце концов, сам секрет не стоит ничего, если нет трюка, на котором он строится. Окружающий мир прост, сер и банален, в нем места магии, да и магии как таковой тоже просто нет. И эта правда известна публике. До тех пор пока с помощью трюка фокусник не заставит публику замереть в изумлении. И не выпустит живую птицу из рукава.  
Мало заставить предмет исчезнуть - надо вернуть его обратно. Эта третья и сама ясложная часть фокуса имеет свое название - "престиж".  
*  
Бордены закопали переломанное тело Эйнджера на заднем дворе старого дома, завернув его в гобеленовое покрывало. Они оба не могли сказать, в какой момент для него наступила смерть - они остановились только тогда, когда были окончательно уверены, что он не поднимется. Когда он перестал кричать. Когда подсохли дорожки слез на бледных щеках. Дождь, не прекращавшийся ни на минуту, размыл землю, копать было легко, лопата входила в грунт, как нож в масло. Неглубокая могила, пара камней в изголовье. Борден оттер липкую землю от рук. Борден отнес лопату туда, где она стояла - в чулан с инструментами. Кувалда вернулась туда же.  
\- Никому нет дела до того, кто в ящике. Всех волнует тот, кто стоит на сцене.  
\- Сегодня - нет.  
Прикрываясь от дождя плащами, братья Бордены прошли через анфиладу комнат, лишенных крыши, и вышли на освещенную только парой фонарей узкую улицу. Прохожих не было, даже собаки не лаяли.  
\- Тебе стоит загримироваться. Все-таки здесь бывают люди.  
\- Да. Надо успеть к представлению. Разделенный фокус, ха. Интересно... - Борден склонил голову к плечу, и широко улыбнулся, засунув руки в карманы брюк.  
\- Интересно? - Борден поднял колючий взгляд.  
\- Интересно. В этом разделенном фокусе. Фокусе на двоих. Кто был бы престижем? - его вопрос потонул в громовом раскате молнии, заметавшейся между двух узких башен соседнего особняка.  
\- Что? - переспросил Борден, кутаясь в промокающий плащ.  
\- Кто был бы престижем?! - заорал Борден.  
\- Я.  
Из темноты под фонарь выступил Эйнджер. В руке он держал револьвер со взведенным курком. Он поднял голову и молча посмотрел Бордену в глаза. Он улыбался.  
*  
Публика знает, что магии нет, что мир убог, сер и прост, и каждая загадка, даже самая соблазнительная, имеет простой и банальный ответ. Как правило, чем прекраснее нам кажется тайна, тем прозаичнее оказывается правда, когда открывается нам. Но если на секунду - хоть на секунду - заставить публику изумиться, то можно увидеть самое важно. Все дело... В выражении лиц.


End file.
